Second Chances
by eroticboi80
Summary: After a near death experience, Loomer feels he has a second chance at life and vows to change his ways. One person he really wanted to make amends with was the person he tormented through high school: Ned Bigby. Slash. Don't like? Don't read. Enjoy.


**Here's my attempt at a Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide fanfic. **

**Enjoy. **

After a night of drinking, Billy "Bully" Loomer decided to drive back home from a party and on the way home, encountered an incident that would change his life forever. Loomer drove into the wrong lane of a poorly lit road as his vision had been impaired and almost had a head-on collision with the car. Loomer attempted to avoid the on-coming vehicle but still ended up in an accident as he clipped the other car and banged up the passenger side of both cars. Loomer banged his head against the steering wheel and driver's side window but managed to survive the accident by sustaining a concussion.

Loomer avoided criminal charges and jail time but had to do community service. Loomer felt he had a second chance at life and vowed to change his ways. Over the next while, Loomer started making amends with the people he felt he had wronged in the past, but there was one person in particular he hoped would forgive him: Ned Bigby.

Loomer's first day at school since the accident was the perfect opportunity for him to make amends with Ned and ask him for forgiveness. Loomer did not see Ned around for most of the morning but ended up seeing him at lunchtime in the cafeteria.

"Hey Bigby."

"Oh hey Loomer. How are you feeling?" Ned asked.

"Doing good thanks. Listen, can we go somewhere and chat?" asked Loomer as Ned was wondering why Loomer would want to talk to him and told Cookie and Moze that he would be back in a few minutes.

Cookie and Moze went over to their usual table and saved a spot for Ned while Loomer and Ned went in the opposite direction and sat down.

"Look Bigby, I know we haven't gotten along considering the things we've done to each other…."

"It's always been you that has tormented me so don't tell me that both of us are to blame," Ned interrupted as he was clearly annoyed at Loomer implying that Ned was partly to blame.

"I'm sorry about all that and I'm hoping you can forgive me, you know, start over and maybe we can be friends."

"Listen Loomer, I really don't know why you're begging for my forgiveness considering you've always been rotten towards me and just cuz of your accident you're feeling guilty doesn't really make up for all of those other times," protested Ned and he was angry and picked up his tray of food and headed towards the table where Cookie and Moze were sitting.

The old Loomer would have been angry and tormented Ned but the new Loomer felt he deserved the way Ned reacted. Loomer eventually got up and left the cafeteria and had his lunch elsewhere.

As part of his community service, Loomer spent some of his time at the retirement home and noticed Ned was there doing volunteer work so he could get enough credits to graduate. Loomer really wanted to make amends with Ned but knew he could not force Ned to forgive him.

Ned and Loomer crossed paths and both had an awkward look on their faces as Loomer asked Ned if he could just explain to him why he wanted to be friends.

"Ok, you have one minute," Ned told Loomer as if to say he should just say what is on his mind and go away.

"This isn't easy for me so here it goes. I've had these weird feelings the last few years about who I really am and I took it out on a lot of people because I was ashamed of those feelings and in denial about who I really was."

"Just get to the point. You have thirty seconds left," Ned interrupted.

"I'm attracted to other guys and I've been attracted to you all this time. I picked on you cuz I was in denial about my true feelings and hoping I would grow out of them," Loomer revealed.

"I'm so sorry about being so rotten to you all these years and if you don't to be friends, that's fine and I will leave you alone forever," he added.

"I think you should do that," Ned told Loomer with an angry look on his face and walked away.

Loomer felt upset and rejected but did not blame Ned for feeling the way he did as he probably would have reacted the same way if he was in Ned's shoes. Ned and Loomer just wanted their shifts to be over as Loomer's heart was broken and Ned did not want to see Loomer ever again.

After Ned's shift was over, he hung out with his best friend Moze and ranted about him and Loomer. Moze asked why Ned had rejected Loomer's olive branch.

"That jerk doesn't deserve my forgiveness. Karma's come back to bite him in the ass so let him find out what it's like to suffer," Ned snapped in response.

"I know Loomer picked on all of us, but maybe he's truly sorry," Moze suggested.

"How do you know he is? The guy's a fake," responded Ned.

"Think about it. Tough guy, bully Loomer tries to reach out and share a secret like that with you. I'm sure what he's going through right now isn't easy for him and really needs a friend to support him," Moze told her best friend.

"He's already got friends. He can go cry on their shoulder," responded Ned.

"But he reached out to _you_. Why don't you just try meeting him half way?" suggested Moze.

"The Ned Bigby I know would always be there for other people," she added.

The young teen contemplated what his best friend had said and thought things through and decided to he needed to speak with Loomer. Ned went over to Loomer's house and after ringing the bell a couple of times, the door opened and was met by the larger framed teen.

"Oh…hey Bigby…," Loomer stammered as he was surprised to see Ned standing on his front porch.

"Hey, look I'm sorry if I was cold towards you before. I was just caught off guard by that other thing you said and I guess I just acted funny," responded Ned.

"Can we talk?" asked Ned.

"Sure buddy, come in," responded Loomer.

Loomer asked if Ned wanted anything to drink and after saying he was fine, Ned was anxious to tell Loomer what was on his mind.

"Look, I know it couldn't have been easy for you to tell me about your true feelings and I appreciate your honesty. I'm not gonna say that I feel the same way towards you or that I have those feelings towards other guys in general but I'd still like to be friends with you," Ned told Loomer.

"I'd like that," responded Loomer with a big smile on his face.

"Look dude, I'm so sorry if I freaked you out about that other thing," he added.

"Don't worry about it, I know it must have taken a lot of guts to say what you did considering the reputation you have at school," responded Ned.

"I guess," Loomer said in response.

"Well, I guess I've said what I came here to say…," Ned said but was interrupted by Loomer.

"Hey, if you're not busy, I have the house to myself for a couple of hours and was hoping maybe we can hang out. Maybe watch some t.v. or a movie, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to, I understand if you can't," Loomer said bending over backwards in order to be really nice to the kid he used to bully around all the time.

"Ok, that sounds good," Ned responded as he had a science project that he had to work that was due the next day but since he loved to procrastinate, he loved having an excuse to put it off further.

"I'll get us something to eat," Loomer said as he turned the television on and handed the remote control to Ned and said he could change it to whatever he wanted to watch.

"Need a hand in the kitchen?" Ned asked Loomer.

"No thanks, it's all good," responded Loomer.

Loomer returned with a tray containing a bowl full of potato chips, another bowl full of popcorn, and two full glasses of soda.

As Loomer sat down, Ned inadvertently looked at Loomer's butt for a moment and tried to put that thought out of his mind, but for some reason he could not.

"Do I like guys? Am I crushing on Loomer?" Ned asked himself.

"Hey, you alright Bigby?" Loomer asked as he could tell something was bothering Ned.

"Ya, I'm fine, it's nothing," responded Ned as he tried not to blush.

"Ok, just let me know if you're not feeling alright," Loomer told Ned.

After some channel surfing, both of them settled on watching a re-run of _The Simpsons_. As they both munched on their snacks and sipped their soda, Ned could not stop thinking of Loomer especially in his t-shirt which revealed his strong arms as he had been working out more often.

"Stop it Ned Bigby. You like to date girls. You don't like to date guys," Ned kept telling himself.

"Oh god, maybe now I'm starting to understand what Loomer might have been going through all this time," Ned also told himself.

"Hey Loomer, just wanted you to know if you ever wanted a shoulder to cry on or just a friend to listen, I'm there for you," Ned told his new friend.

"Thanks buddy," Loomer said as a tear started form at the corner of his eye and placed his arm around Ned's shoulder.

Ned was caught up in the moment and without even thinking, he kissed Loomer on the cheek.

After realizing what he had just done, Ned felt awkward and kept apologizing as he did not want to lead Loomer on as the muscular teen attempted to reassure Ned that it was alright and that they can just pretend it did not happen.

Ned wanted to forget about what had just happened, but he could not.

"Did I actually enjoy kissing Loomer?" Ned asked himself.

Ned's body was consumed with nerves, but part of him felt curious at the same time.

Ned looked up at Loomer and as their eyes locked on one another, both teens leaned towards each other and met each other with their lips as they shared a kiss.

After leaning back, Ned was curious for more.

"Whoa, I think I really enjoyed that," Ned told Loomer with a little smile on his face as they leaned forward again and shared another kiss. This time, the kiss was longer and a lot more intense.

"Oh god Ned Bigby, you have no idea how much I have dreamt of this moment," Loomer told Ned as they broke the kiss.

"You're just so cute and adorable. I could just eat you up," added Loomer as he leaned forward to remove Ned's sweat top and admire his petite torso.

"I know, I'm not as built as you are," Ned remarked.

"It's ok. We'll get you into the gym for some workouts but it doesn't really matter to me though, I think you're hot just the way you are," Loomer said.

Ned blushed as Loomer removed his black t-shirt which looked tight on him only because he was bulking up and his clothes felt smaller as a result.

"Wow, you're really ripped," Ned remarked as he saw Loomer's shirtless torso.

Loomer laid on top of Ned and started making out with him again while running his hand up and down Ned's chest until moving down to his belt line. Loomer started to fiddle around with Ned's belt in order to undo it. Loomer was able to unbuckle the belt and unbuttoned Ned's jeans before doing the same with his own jeans. Loomer unzipped Ned's jeans and quickly removed them leaving Ned only in his small blue boxers. Ned removed Loomer's jeans revealing his red and black patterned boxers and started to kiss Ned's nipples.

Ned enjoyed the sensual feeling that Loomer brought to him and was quivering as Ned was still nervous but was not about to tell Loomer to stop. Loomer would kiss Ned on the lips intermittently before moving down to Ned's boxers as he tugged the sides of them and slid them down his slender legs leaving him completely naked with his five inch erection.

"Nice dude," Loomer commented in approval as he looked at Ned's hard penis.

Ned was relieved that Loomer paid him such a compliment as he was afraid he was not adequate compared to Loomer. Ned returned the favour by removing Loomer's underwear and pressed them up against his face so he could inhale Loomer's musky, erotic scent. Ned dropped Loomer's underwear on the floor on the growing mountain of clothes and saw Loomer's monster cock pointing upwards right in front of his face.

"Fuck, it's so beautiful," Ned remarked when he saw Loomer's pulsing member.

"Oh ya? Start to worship it," Loomer said as he forced Ned's head towards him wanting him to start taking it in his mouth.

Ned slowly took in Loomer's erection and started to bob his head up and down before Loomer latched on to Ned's hair and forced him to suck faster causing Ned to gag at times. Ned was able to quicken his pace before both of them got into a 69 position with Ned on top. With Ned's butt in Loomer's face, he spat on Ned's hole numerous times and even sucked on his own fingers as he slowly entered Ned with his index finger. Ned continued to give Loomer a blow job which he found relaxing as Loomer penetrated inside of Ned striking his prostate every now and then.

Loomer spat on his fingers again and entered Ned with two fingers this time. He could hear Ned wince in pain but Ned did not tell Loomer to stop what he was doing as he poked faster and faster inside of Ned. In the meantime, Ned was able to bob his head up and down faster and faster bringing pleasure to his well-built friend. Ned was even able to get down all the way down to the hair at the base of Loomer's penis as Loomer withdrew his fingers and spat on them again before entering Ned with three fingers. Ned tried his best not to make so much noise but the pain was too much for him as he began to scream.

"It's ok dude, you're doing great. Just don't think about the pain," Loomer attempted to relax Ned.

After Loomer felt that Ned was loose enough for him, he positioned Ned in order for him to eat out his hole and suck his balls. Ned started to much on the area between Loomer's balls and hole bringing much sensual pleasure to Loomer. Ned also took in the aroma of Loomer's butt as he licked his hole and even fingered it while Loomer masturbated himself in order to stay aroused.

As Loomer urges continued to build up, he positioned Ned on all fours on the sofa and spat on his hand as he stroked himself to make his pole nice and slippery before guiding it inside of his new friend. Loomer slowly entered Ned with all 7.5 inches of his being trying to make the experience as painless as possible but could still hear Ned wince in pain due to the size and thickness of Loomer's throbbing boner. Loomer also had a feeling this was Ned's first time and wanted to make sure it was special for him. It was also Loomer's first time and he could not have asked for a better set of circumstances.

Ned felt more comfortable with the situation causing Loomer to intensify the pace of his thrusts. He also felt turned on by the sound of Ned squealing like a pig and started to smack the sides of his butt cheeks as if he had been a bad boy. Loomer's grunts filled the room as he pumped away as hard as he could.

Ned continued to squeal but were not as intense as they were moments ago as he felt even more comfortable with the situation.

"Fuck me Loomer. Fuck me like I'm your bitch," Ned demanded.

"Whoa, Ned Bigby with the trash talk. I'm impressed," Loomer thought to himself.

Loomer's grunts became louder and more intense as he could feel he was about to climax. Loomer went as hard and as fast as he could as his ball sack started to smack up against Ned's making a smacking noise that turned Loomer on even more.

Loomer was almost at the moment of pleasure and with one final push, he unleashed a huge sperm bomb as if it was shot from a bazooka as wave after wave of ecstasy engulfed both of their bodies. Loomer unloaded at least ten loads inside of Ned and took his time before pulling out to discover the huge sticky slimy mess that he had made. Loomer's cock was coated in his own cum and got two towels from the kitchen in order to clean himself off before handing the other towel to Ned so he could clean himself off as well.

After cleaning themselves off and getting dressed, Loomer kissed Ned passionately on the lips again and told him how glad he was that him and Ned were friends now. Loomer also told Ned that if anyone ever bullied him again that he was there to protect him.

"What's wrong Bigby?" asked Loomer as he saw that Ned had a disappointed look on his face.

"It's a shame we can't go a lot in private since I was hoping that someday we could be more than just friends," responded Ned.

"If two people love each other, they will find a way to make it happen and not care what others think," Loomer told his friend as he shared one last hug and saw his friend walk out the door and into the distance on his way back home.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that and hope it was believable. **

**I'm not great at writing sex scenes so I hope it was good enough. **

**Reviews and feedback are much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
